


7 de diciembre: resfriado

by KiraH69



Series: La primera Navidad con Steter [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Sickfic, The Steter Network, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: 7 de diciembre: resfriado.





	7 de diciembre: resfriado

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de los anteriores fanfics de la serie, pero se puede leer individual.

La cena de esa noche en la casa de los Stilinski-Hale era sopa de pollo y una cucharada de jarabe para el humano. Stiles se había resfriado, todo por no hacerle caso a Peter y pasarse la tarde jugando con el resto de hombres lobo en la nieve. _Ellos no pueden resfriarse, tú sí,_ le había dicho, pero Stiles no había escuchado.

Cuidar de Stiles no era nada nuevo para Peter. Había cuidado de él mientras estaba en la universidad, donde el chico le prestaba más atención a los estudios que a su propia salud. Peter le había ayudado la primera vez que había caído enfermo, siendo el único sin trabajo ni otras obligaciones en la manada, y así había comenzado su relación, evolucionando poco a poco, año tras año, hasta terminar con su boda el verano de su graduación, pocos meses antes.

Cuidar de Stiles tampoco era una molestia para Peter. De hecho, le encantaba. Stiles era muy autosuficiente y era difícil tener la oportunidad de cuidar de él, lo cual era algo que el lobo dentro de él necesitaba hacer de vez en cuando. No lo admitiría nunca delante de Stiles (al chico tampoco le gustaría que lo admitiera), pero saboreaba estas pequeñas ocasiones.

Entró en la habitación con una bandeja y la dejó en la mesilla. Stiles tiró el pañuelo con el que se estaba sonando a la papelera y Peter le ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?—le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—Ngh... Me estoy muriendo—se quejó con la nariz taponada, subiendo las sábanas hasta su cuello y metiendo debajo las manos.

—Solo es un resfriado—le corrigió, pero le agradaba que se quejara, era un gran avance comparado con la forma en que negaba reiteradamente que necesitara ayuda al principio de su relación.

Cogió el tazón de sopa y comenzó a dársela a cucharadas. Intentaba disimular cuánto disfrutaba aquello. Stiles se lo comió todo sin una sola queja y después tan solo arrugó un poco el rostro cuando se bebió el jarabe.

—Ugh... Odio esto, no puedo estar enfermo en Navidad—se quejó, tumbándose de nuevo con las mantas hasta el cuello.

—Aún queda mucho para Navidad y esto es tu propia culpa-

—Si dices «te lo advertí», me divorcio.

—¿Debería dejarte solo para no molestarte?—preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—¡No! ¡Mimos! Dame mimos—exigió, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

Peter suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a meter en la cama-

—No, quiero a Fluffy—le dijo, poniendo morritos.

—Si vuelves a llamar a mi lobo Fluffy, te morderá en el trasero.

—Eso ya lo haces tú. Ahora transfórmate.

Peter casi gruñó, pero el lobo estaba contento de salir para estar con su pareja así que no podía negarse. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse desnudo, los ojos del chico pegados a su cuerpo en todo momento como si fuera un imán. Se transformó en esa forma que ahora era tan natural para él como la humana y que, tras el fuego, no había conseguido recuperar hasta que se había emparejado con Stiles. El lobo dentro de él adoraba incondicionalmente a su pareja y este amor compartido había conseguido que la parte humana y animal vivieran en una armonía que nunca antes habían alcanzado.

El gran lobo se sacudió y se estiró. Su denso pelaje era marrón oscuro por el lobo y la cabeza, algo anaranjado en los bordes antes de volverse blanco en las patas, el vientre y el hocico. Se subió a la cama y acarició con su hocico el cuello de su pareja, dándole un pequeño lametón antes de tumbarse junto al humano. Stiles se sonó una vez más y se acurrucó a su lado, suspirando contento con los dedos hundiéndose en el suave y abundante pelaje. El calor que desprendía el lobo, mayor que el de un humano e incluso que el de Peter en su forma humana, no tenía comparación. Fluffy era su estufa personal y no perdía oportunidad para aprovecharse de ello.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Os gustan estas pequeñas historias? ¿Se os ocurre algún tema para otra?  
> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^


End file.
